


(Not) The First Time

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad dragon toys, Dom Castiel, First time roleplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Castiel catches Sam having some fun with Nox the Night Drake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karmascars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmascars/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Karma! <3
> 
> For anyone interested, [THIS](http://bad-dragon.com/products/nox) is Nox :D.

Sam was nearly shaking with excitement.

The package in his hands was innocuous, absolutely nothing on the label or the wrapping to suggest at the contents. He'd felt a thrill walking past Dean with it tucked up under his arm. When Dean asked, Sam just said it was some books—the package was roughly the right size, and Dean had accepted it with a shrug.

As soon as the bedroom door was locked, Sam threw the package down on his bed and tore into it. He hadn't been able to buy his own toy since college, not when he shared every motel room with Dean.

The last of the plastic fell away. Sam knocked the packaging to the floor and sat down heavily on the end of the bed, staring with wide eyes at the object in his hands.

It was called Nox the Night Drake. He'd purchased a medium—he considered a large, but it had been so long since he took more than a finger or two inside himself that he'd decided against it. That had probably been a good decision. The dildo was just over eight inches, and it was thick, thick enough to make Sam's mouth water.

He was going to need a lot of prep.

Grinning and breathless, Sam leaped up and peeked out his door to make sure Dean wasn't there before he rushed down the hall to the bathroom to wash it. When he was done, he wasted no time in stripping out of his clothes and grabbing the lube off the nightstand.

Nox stood there where the lube had been, jutting up proudly. Sam ran a finger over it, licked his lips. He hadn't even touched himself yet and he was already hard just from wanting.

Sam had tossed a few towels down on the bed before he'd gone to retrieve his package, so he didn't hesitate to get his hand good and slick. He drizzled a little more over his hole for good measure. The last time he'd done this was over a year ago, frantic and sloppy in the shower. Cas had been by to see them earlier that day, and Sam remembered wondering what the angel's long fingers would feel like inside him.

Biting his lower lip, Sam closed his eyes and slid his middle finger inside. He imagined Castiel was kneeling between his legs, taking his time pushing all the way in. He clenched around his finger, considered adding another right away but no, he wanted to enjoy this. There was no rush, no threat of Dean barging in demanding his turn in the shower. He could go slow, work his way up to the dildo right there by his head, the one that was going to fill him up so nicely...

Cas would want to make him wait, Sam decided. He would work each finger so carefully inside, loosen Sam with gentle thrusts until he had him begging for his cock.

Sam let out a shaky breath that took the vague shape of the angel's name.

“Yes, Sam?”

“Shit!” Sam's eyes flew wide, and he scrambled to cover himself with one of the towels. “Cas! What the hell?”

The angel was standing two feet from the bed. He titled his head, squinting in that confused way of his. “You called me. What are you doing?”

His voice was gruff and low, nothing out of the ordinary but god, like this, when Sam was naked with a finger inside himself... he shivered, clenching again even as he wondered frantically why he hadn't removed said finger.

“I'm, uh. Kinda busy here, Cas.”

Castiel took a step forward. His eyes narrowed. “You're pleasuring yourself.”

Sam swallowed hard. His cock twitched, and before he could stop himself he wondered what it would be like if Castiel wrapped a hand around his dick.

The angel smirked, and ripped the towel away.

“Cas!” Sam yelped.

“Shh.” Castiel slipped a finger in beside Sam's. “Were you going to use that?”

Castiel's finger was long, curling in deep and smoothing over his prostate. Sam threw his head back on a surprised shout, hips bucking into the angel's hand. He shifted his own finger just to feel Castiel's pressed against it— _fuck,_ was this really happening? 

“Sam.” Castiel planted a hand beside Sam's head, leaning in until he could feel Cas's breath rushing warm over his lips. “Were you going to use that?”

He tipped his head towards the nightstand. Heat flooded Sam's cheeks. He slapped his free hand over his eyes, unable to meet Castiel's gaze when all he could think about now was Castiel thrusting the dildo inside him.

“Y-yeah,” Sam managed.

Castiel's finger slid out. Sam tried to bite back a whimper, but it slipped free through clenched teeth. He watched with wide eyes as Castiel lifted the dildo, running his fingers curiously over the head.

“This looks very thick,” Castiel murmured. He ran his finger down the length, eyes flicking up to meet Sam's. “Do you think you can take it?”

“Fuck yeah, _yes,_ ” Sam blurted before he could stop himself.

“Hmm.” Castiel knelt between Sam's legs, gently tugging at his wrist until Sam let his finger slip free. “Let's find out.”

Cas took the lube from the bed and drizzled it over the toy. Sam watched, eyes huge and breath coming far too fast, as Cas snapped the lid back into place and tossed the bottle into the blankets where he'd found it.

“Relax, Sam,” Castiel murmured as he pressed the tapered head of the toy against Sam's hole. “Unless you want me to stop?”

“No, god no,” Sam said quickly. “Just... just surprised, is all.”

“By what?” Castiel rocked the toy forward, just enough for the head to slip inside. Sam's eyes flew wide—it was definitely thick, giving only a little as it slid inside. He hadn't prepped enough, the stretch burned—but it also felt fucking fantastic. “That I'd want to help you with this?”

Sam opened his mouth, determined to answer, only Castiel slid the rest inside in one long push, filling Sam up so full he thought he might come apart. His hands fisted in the sheets, nothing but a moan escaping past his lips as he threw his head back into the pillow. There was so much of it, thick and long enough that it pressed against his prostate when Castiel angled it just right. The angel's fingers brushed against his rim every time he thrust the dildo back inside, and Sam bit his lip when he imagined what it might be like to take them, too...

“You want more,” Castiel said, lips quirking into the strange, crooked little smile that meant he was amused. “Are you not full enough, Sam?”

He was. He definitely was, but... he'd only been planning on having a good time with himself, and maybe some _thoughts_ of Castiel. Now the damn angel was _here,_ there was no such thing as enough.

Castiel smirked, and one finger slid in beside the toy. Sam gasped, toes curling into the blanket. That burned, but he rolled his hips into it anyway, thinking frantically at Castiel that he wanted more, now—he knew Cas was reading his mind and he was a bastard for it, but if he was going to do it then Sam was going to use the hell out of it.

“I can go deeper,” Castiel said, and Sam knew he wasn't just talking about his fingers.

The hunter bit his lip—that was dangerous, but god did he want it. So he let himself open up a little, just enough for Castiel to sink further into his mind without forcing it. The angel's smirk widened, and in a single blink his clothes were gone. Sam groaned, stretched out one long leg to rub his foot along Castiel's bare thigh. They were just as thick and strong as he'd always suspected, scattered with dark hair that grew thicker further down his legs.

“What else would you like?” Castiel asked almost lightly, like they were having a normal conversation.

“Anything,” Sam blurted, and then bit his lip again. That was dangerous, too. “Just...”

He opened up a bit more, saw the moment Castiel understood. The angel's smirk softened to a smile. He took one of Sam's legs and hooked the knee over his shoulder, got up on his knees and shuffled in so he could rub his cock against Sam's thigh. He pushed in two more fingers, holding the toy in with his palm, no longer thrusting but just holding it there, filling Sam with more than he could handle and it still wasn't enough.

“Stroke yourself,” Castiel ordered, a little breathless now, and the fact that Sam did that to him nearly had him coming before he even got a hand around his dick.

“Cas,” Sam gasped.

He swirled a thumb over the head of his cock, thighs shaking as he tried to spread them wider. Castiel set a steadying hand on the leg over his shoulder, fingers squeezing in lightly—checking in.

Sam winked. Castiel squeezed again, and then slid a fourth finger inside.

It burned, it _hurt,_ it felt so damn good Sam only got two strokes in before he was biting back a scream.

“S-sam,” Castiel gasped. He shoved in a little too hard as he tumbled forward, clinging to Sam's leg, hips working without rhythm. Sam made himself keep his eyes open so he could watch Castiel fall apart, kept stroking himself until every drop of come was coaxed out and the stimulation became too much.

“Come on, Cas,” Sam panted. He let go of his cock, clenching around the toy when even that was too much sensation, and reached up with his come-coated hand.

Castiel surged forward, sucking Sam's fingers greedily into his mouth. The sound he released was something like a whine and a moan tangled together. He pressed himself hard into Sam's thigh, grinding there, and Sam laughed breathlessly when he felt wet heat surge against his skin.

He'd never met anyone as greedy for come as Castiel. He didn't necessarily get it, either—the taste was okay at best—but watching the angel fall apart from it was one of Sam's favorite things.

Castiel slumped forward as his hips slowly stopped rolling. Sam winced when it forced his leg too far back, but before he could even open his mouth Castiel was carefully easing it off his shoulder and laying it back on the bed. He slid his fingers and the toy out carefully, and then collapsed beside Sam with a soft, satisfied groan, sweaty head sinking into the spare pillow. He smiled when Sam rolled over to nuzzle up against him.

“Did I do okay?” Castiel asked breathlessly.

“More than okay,” Sam replied with a grin. He pressed a kiss to Castiel's shoulder. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes. It was surprisingly entertaining to pretend we've never done this before. But next time, I think I'd like to be the one using this.” Castiel lifted the sticky dildo, setting it carefully upright on the nightstand. “I'm curious what it would feel like.”

“It feels great,” Sam assured him. He tucked his face into Castiel's throat, fighting back a yawn.“And I would be very willing to play out the scene in reverse. But for now, sleep.”

The angel wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his hair. “All right. Sleep well, Sam.”

That was a given. Sam always slept well when Castiel was with him. He pressed his nose to the angel's skin, breathed in the scent of clean sweat and ozone, and let his eyes drift closed.

~

End

 


End file.
